Wo Ai Ni
by Hwang JJ
Summary: Kami adlh sahabat yg tdk prnah terpisahkan, Dia adlh org yg akn kucintai slamanya, aku bknlah org yg ingin melanjutkan takdirku. Aku ingin hdp sbg manusia u/ dpt brsama dengan Dia ataupun hdp brsama para sahabatku. Aku tdk bs hdp dgn cra sprti ini!
1. Takdir

Hola! JJ lagi disini! Nah ini Cerita Hwang yang ke yang 11, tapi yang 10 kedepan blum di uplod kesini, bakal panjang kalo diuplod sekaligus XD

Ini masih dalam proses pengetikan di chapter 5 (temen Hwang sampe ngamuk belum rilis2 itu chap 5) XD  
>Cerita ini Hwang persembahkan untuk Hon Hwang yang termesum *dikeplak hon* XD<p>

Long Tian adalah Saya! Yu Fei adalah Yuu!

Hai, Dozo reading!

**SELURUH CERITA INI ADALAH FIKSI, DARI NAMA DEWA ATAUPUN YANG LAIN!**

**Seluruh cerita ini adalah milik Saiya! *tepak XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Wo Ai Ni~<p>

Chapter 1

(Disuatu hari di langit, tepatnya di kerajaan langit yang sering disebut Kahyangan, banyak para dewa dewi yang menempati tempat disana, Dewa Perang, Dewa Tumbuhan, Dewa Air, Dewa Petir dan lain – lain. Aku dan seorang temanku termasuk dalam salah satu Dewa Dewi yang bertempat tinggal disana, walau aku sebenarnya adalah Dewa Cuaca, tapi karena sikap ku, kami mendapat julukan Dewa Jahil)

Long Tian : Namaku Shen Long Tian.

Yu Fei : Namaku Yu Shui Fei.

Long Tian : Eh! Gara – gara kamu nih, aku jadi mendapat julukan itu.

Yu Fei : Eh! Kenapa kamu menyalahkan aku, lagipula setiap aku mengajakmu, kamu tidak menolak, dan bahkan mendukung sekali.

Long Tian : Karena itu jangan mengajakku lagi.

Yu Fei : Kalau aku tidak memberitahumu, kamu yang ngambek dikira aku main rahasiaan denganmu. =.=#

Long Tian : Iya kah? Hmm…(mikir)

Yu Fei : Dasar pikun (mempercepat jalannya)

Long Tian : Eh! Eh! Jangan tinggalkan aku, tega sekali sih. =3=

Yu Fei : Kau yang jalannya kelamaan.

Long Tian : Sehabis ini kita kemana?

Yu Fei : Aku sih tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi mau mencari ide – ide jahil lagi. Hehehe..

Long Tian : Aku ikut!

Yu Fei : Apa kamu tidak ada kerjaan?

Long Tian : Ada sih. Aku diperintahkan Paduka untuk mengawasi cuaca di daerah Timur bersama Dewa cuaca lain.

Yu Fei : Nah, kau ada tugas. Kalau kamu tidak menjalankan tugasmu nanti Yang Mulia marah.

Long Tian : Tapi aku malas kalau bekerja bersama orang lain, apalagi dengan Dewa lain.

Yu Fei : Bekerja bersama orang lain itu bukannya akan mempermudah pekerjaanmu menjadi lebih cepat. Aneh kamu.

Long Tian : Aku tidak nyaman saja.

Yu Fei : Sudah ah, terserahmu. Aku tidak tanggung kalau kamu kena hukuman nanti. Hohohoho..

Long Tian : Iiih, Yu, kau jahat sekali sih! #.#

Yu Fei : Mwahahahaha.. (ngacir sejauh mungkin)

Long Tian : Ih, aku ditinggalkan sendiri ==#

Ahhh! Aku malas kerja hari ini! Lagipula kenapa sih aku harus bersama Dewa lain, apa paduka tidak tahu karena kejahilan Yu, aku juga jadi ditakuti Dewa – dewa lain. =3=

Zhi Long : Shen Long! (menghampiri Long)

Long Tian : Ah, ayah Zhi Long, ada apa mencariku?

Zhi Long : Hari ini kamu akan memantau cuaca didaerah Timur kan?

Long Tian : Ehm. (angguk)

Eh! Ayah tahu darimana? (kaget)

Zhi Long : Anak bodoh (jitak kepala Long)

Semalam kamu kan baru memberitahu ayah!

Long Tian : Aduh..Aduh.. (mengelus2 kepalanya)

Tapi kan tidak perlu memukul kepalaku! =3=

Zhi Long : Sepertinya semakin lama daya ingat mu menjadi kurang (Geleng2)

Long Tian : Bukannya daya ingatku kurang, malah karena daya ingatku terlalu tinggi, maka aku hanya teringat hal yang penting (pede)

Zhi Long : Sudah salah, masih saja membela diri. Mana ada hal seperti itu. #

Long Tian : Ehehehehe..

Zhi Long : Kamu masih bermain dengan Dewa Jahil itu ya?

Long Tian : Maksud ayah Yu Fei?

Zhi Long : Siapa lagi yang dikatakan Dewa Jahil selain kamu dan dia.

Long Tian : Ayah kenapa sih? Kelihatannya tidak senang sekali dengan Yu Fei.

Zhi Long : Haahh, bagaimana lagi ayah harus memberitahumu.

Long Tian : Ayah, aku mau berteman dengan siapapun itu terserahku bukan?

Zhi Long : Bukannya ayah melarangmu berteman dengan siapapun, tapi pikirkanlah tingkatan kalian.

Long Tian : Tingkatan? Semua Dewa itu sama kan, dia Dewa Air, dan aku Dewa Cuaca. Jadi tingkatan apa?

Zhi Long : Haahh, ayah bingung, mengapa ayah mempunyai anak yang bodoh sepertimu! (memegang kepalanya)

Long Tian : Apa maksud ayah? #

Zhi Long : Begini dengarkan ayah, kita para Dewa mempunyai tingkatan yang berbeda – beda, dia hanya Dewa Air, yang akan bergerak jika Dewa Cuaca menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan hujan ataupun menangani banjir.

Long Tian : Wah, kalau begitu Yu Fei dibawah kendaliku. Hehehe.. (menyeringai)

Zhi Long : Bukan itu maksud ayah, dengarkan kata – kata ayah hingga selesai. (tarik telinga Long)

Long Tian : Aduh, aduh, Iya, Iya lepaskan telingaku. Aduh.

Zhi Long : Huh.. (lepas)

Long Tian : Ayah, kenapa sih sedikit – sedikit pasti memukulku.

Zhi Long : Karena kamu tidak serius mendengarkan.

Long Tian : Baik akan kudengarkan, tapi jangan memukulku lagi. Sakit tahu. #

Zhi Long : Kalau begitu dengarkan baik – baik. Kita bukanlah Dewa biasa yang mengawasi Cuaca, tapi kita adalah turunan Naga Langit, bisa dibilang kita adalah Dewa Naga Langit.

Long Tian : Eh?

Zhi Long : Kita tidak termasuk dalam jajaran tingakatan Dewa karena kita adalah Dewa Tertinggi dibawah dari Raja Langit dan Permaisuri. Karena itu ayah rasa kamu tidak pantas untuk bergaul dengan Dewa Air seperti dia yang hanya di tingkat 5 dalam jajaran Dewa.

Long Tian : Ta..Tapi kami sudah bersama sejak kecil…

Zhi Long : Tidak ada yang peduli selama apa kamu bersama dia. Karena kamu harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi penerus ayah.

Long Tian : Penerus? Tapi aku kan baru beberapa ratus tahun ayah? Wawasanku juga belum luas. Bagaimana bisa menggantikan ayah!

Zhi Long : Karena itu kamu harus terus belajar, jangan main dengan Dewa Jahil itu.

Long Tian : Ayah! Kalau secepat ini menjadi penerus ayah, aku tidak mau menerimanya!

Zhi Long : Lancang, kamu mau membantah ayah?

(tiba – tiba saja)

Yu Fei : Long? Kamu kenapa berteriak seperti itu? (dibelakang Long)

Long Tian : Eh? Yu Fei? (menengok belakang)

Zhi Long : …

Yu Fei : Paman. (membungkuk)

Zhi Long : Apa kamu pantas memanggilku paman?

Yu Fei : ! (kaget)

Long Tian : Yu, Ayo kita pergi, pergi (mendorong Yu langsung)

Yu Fei : Ke..kenapa? (bingung)

Long Tian : Tidak apa, Tidak apa.

Yu Fei : Lalu bagaimana tugasmu?

Long Tian : Iya, nanti ku laksanakan. Sudah jangan banyak bicara.

(Long dan Yu meninggalkan Zhi Long)

Zhi Long : Kamu tidak bisa melarikan diri dari takdirmu Long.

(Setting berpindah ke taman lain. Dimana Long menarik Yu)

Yu Fei : Duh, berhenti! Aku sudah lelah tahu.

Long Tian : Oh, maaf, maaf.

Yu Fei : Hah..hah…hah… Pikirkan aku dong yang kecepatan larinya tidak sebanding denganmu. (ngedumel)

Long Tian : …

Yu Fei : Kau ini kenapa? Tumben diam saja.

Long Tian : Hmm, tidak. (geleng)

Yu Fei : Lalu kenapa diam saja? (heran)

Long Tian : … (melihat Yu)

"Zhi Long : Kamu tidaklah pantas untuk bergaul dengan Dewa dengan tingkatan rendah seperti dia!"

Yu Fei : Hoyyy! Apa diwajahku ada sesuatu? (mengibaskan tangannya)

Long Tian : Ke..kenapa? (baru sadar)

Yu Fei : Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kamu diam saja melihati ku? Apa akhirnya kamu menyadari kalau aku cantik?

Long Tian : Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh – aneh deh.

Yu Fei : Apa maksudmu dengan aneh – aneh? #

Long Tian : Apa tadi kamu mendengar pembicaraanku dengan ayahku?

Yu Fei : Tidak. (geleng)

Yang aku dengar hanya teriakanmu yang tidak ingin menjadi penerusnya, itu saja.

Long Tian : Yang sebelumnya tidak kan?

Yu Fei : Tidak. Memangnya kamu membicarakan apa? Tentang aku ya?

Long Tian : Ah, Ge Er saja kamu.

Yu Fei : Cih, sepertinya tidak senang sekali sih nih orang. #

Long Tian : Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Apa kamu pikir angka 5 itu rendah?

Yu Fei : Hah? (bingung)

Long Tian : Sudah jangan banyak bingung. Jawab saja.

Yu Fei : Hmm, 5 tidak rendah ko, bukannya itu angka yang berada ditengah – tengah? Bisa dihitung tinggi dan bisa dihitung rendah juga sih.

Long Tian : Kalau 2 dan 5 bisa bersama kan?

Yu Fei : Hah? (bingung kedua kalinya)

Long Tian : Jangan kebanyakan bingung, sudah jawab saja sih. #

Yu Fei : Kamu yang tidak jelas bertanya, kenapa aku yang tetap diomeli sih =3=

Aku jawab semampuku yang tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu ya, kurasa bisa, kan yang memisahkan 2 dan 5 hanya 3 dan 4, itu tidak jauh.

Long Tian : Ah, sudah kuduga kamu akan menjawab itu, jadi aku lega.

Yu Fei : Apa sih maksudmu?

Long Tian : Tidak apa, hanya mau mengetesmu saja, sudah ya, aku akan menjalankan tugasku dulu. (pergi meninggalkan Yu)

Yu Fei : Ih, dia hanya mengerjaiku, seenaknya saja, awas saja akan kubalas nanti kau! (teriak)

Long Tian : Wahahahhaa!

Yu Fei : Huh! (ngambek)

(Setelah itu Long pergi ke tempat pertemuan dengan Dewa yang akan menjadi partnernya dalam tugas kali ini)

Long Tian : … (cuek)

Xu Qu : Long Tian, perkenalkan dialah Dewa yang akan menemanimu dalam tugas kali ini.

Long Tian : Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu teman kok dalam tugas ini.

Xu Qu : Tunjukkan sopanmu, Long!

Zhi Ling : Sudahlah Tuan Xu Qu, saya telah tahu bagaimana sikapnya.

Xu Qu : Oh begitukah, maafkan ketidaksopanan dia. (membungkuk)

Zhi Ling : Dewi Long Tian, perkenalkan namaku Dewa Zhi Ling.

Long Tian : Tidak perlu memperkenalkan namamu, aku tidak tertarik untuk bekerja sama denganmu.

Xu Qu : Long!

Zhi Ling : Tuan Xu Qu, saya dapat mengatasi Dewi Long Tian. Anda dapat meninggalkan kami berdua.

Long Tian : Eh!

Xu Qu : Kalau anda berkata seperti itu. Saya permisi. *

Zhi Ling : Terima kasih * (*saling membungkuk)

(Xu Qu meninggalkan Long Tian dan Zhi Ling)

Long Tian : Hey, apa maksudmu dengan mengatasi ku hah? Apa kamu pikir kamu lebih hebat dariku? (kesel)

Zhi Ling : Itu hanya agar Tuan Xu Qu meninggalkan kita berdua. Apa kamu mau ayahmu mendapat laporan tentang sikapmu lagi?

Long Tian : Egh! |||

Zhi Ling : Karena itu aku mengatakannya. Kalau kamu tidak mau banyak bicara lebih baik kita mulai menjalankan tugas kita.

Long Tian : "Apa dia sebenarnya memikirkan aku?"

Hmm.. ano…

Zhi Ling : Ada apa lagi?

Long Tian : Te…terima kasih…

Zhi Ling : Terima kasih untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun ko.

Long Tian : Hmm… (memperhatikan Zhi Ling)

Zhi Ling : Ayo jalan, semakin cepat memulai, akan semakin cepat selesai.

Long Tian : Baiklah…

(Long Tian dan Zhi Ling memulai tugas mereka, sedangkan Yu Fei di taman bunga)

Yu Fei : Ah, bosannya, hanya karena aku Dewa masih tingkat 5 dan aku hanya bergerak jika ada perintah dari Ayah Long Tian, maka aku tidak ada kerjaan. Bagaimana aku bisa meningkatkan tingkatanku!

Yu Fei : Hmm…

Kalau tidak ada Long, memang rasanya kesepian. Tapi semua dewa sedang menjalankan tugasnya seperti Long, siapa yang harus aku kerjai? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

(Tiba – tiba ada suara yang didengar oleh Yu Fei)

"Yu Fei, jika kamu merasa tidak ada yang dapat kamu lakukan. Bagaimana kamu kalau memainkan sebuah irama dengan Seruling yang aku berikan?"

Yu Fei : Long? (mengeluarkan serulingnya)

Hmm, mungkin selain aku tidak akan kebosanan, aku juga bisa membuat Long senang. (mulai meniup Serulingnya)

(Wuiihh! Tiupan Seruling Yu Fei sangat indah sampai membuat saya sang Author jatuh dari tangga *di uber hon* Tiupan seruling Yu Fei yang sangat hancur dan amburadul *aura gelap dari hon* sampai membuat seorang Dewa terusik karenanya)

? : =Ctik!= (muncul perempatan jalan (?) di kepala seseorang)

(Selama beberapa saat Yu Fei masih memainkan Serulingnya. Hingga ada kepulan debu yang datang pada Yu Fei. Kepulan debu itu menjadi sesosok Dewa dan dengan secepat kilat )

? : Heiii! ### (merebut serulingnya dari Yu)

Yu Fei : Uh. Hah? (bingung)

? : Tipe jenis irama apa yang kamu mainkan tadi, hah? #

Yu Fei : Ehmm.. aku hanya memainkan irama yang aku ingat saja.

? : Jangan katakan kamu hanya asal tiup saja tadi.

Yu Fei : Enak saja, aku kan katakan aku memainkannya dengan irama yang aku ingat, tentu aku tidak asal tiup. Lagipula kau ini siapa sih? Kembalikan serulingku! (mencoba mengambilnya)

? : Aku tidak akan mengembalikkannya sebelum kamu memperbaiki irama meniupmu dulu! (meninggikan tangannya)

Yu Fei : Hah? Kenapa harus? Ini kan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau ini siapa sih? Ngajak berkelahi ya?

? : Kau ini sudah menyinggungku dengan meniup seruling ini dengan asal.

Yu Fei : Aku tidak peduli, cepat kembalikan serulingku!

? : Sudah kukatakan takkan kukembalikan kalau kamu tidak bisa meniup seruling ini dengan benar. Perkenalkan namaku Hu Yue Feng, aku adalah Dewa Alat Musik. Dengan kemampuanmu yang dangkal itu dengan alat musik, kamu secara tidak langsung telah mempermalukan diriku.

Yu Fei : Hah? Mempermalukanmu bagaimana, aku tidak pernah punya hubungan dengan Dewa Alat Musik sepertimu, yang penting cepat kembalikan

Serulingku itu!

Yue Feng : Takkan kukembalikkan.

Yu Fei : Ikh! Aku sama sekali tidak mencari ribut denganmu, kenapa kamu Mengusikku hah? (marah)

Yue Feng : Kalau kamu tidak mau ku usik lagi. Kamu harus menunjukkan kalau kamu benar – benar sedang memainkan sebuah irama. Aku akan mengajarimu, setiap hari datanglah ketempatku. Sampai kau bisa meniupnya dengan benar, aku sita serulingmu. (mulai pergi)

Yu Fei : Oy, kenapa kau seenaknnya menyita serulingku. (kejar)

Yue Feng : Karena permainanmu masih jelek.

Yu Fei : Itu tidak bisa jadi alasan. Cepat kembalikan!

Yue Feng : Tidak mau!

Yu Fei : KAU JAHAAAATTT!

(Yu dan Feng lari estafet *dihajar Yu dan Feng*. Yu Fei mengejar Yue Feng. Sementara itu Long dan Zhi Ling memulai tugas mereka mengawasi cuaca di daerah Timur)

Long Tian : …

Zhi Ling : …

Long Tian : Setelah disana kita berpisah saja ya.

Zhi Ling : Memangnya kenapa?

Long Tian : Daerah Timur ini kan luas, kalau kita berpencar tugas kita akan lebih cepat selesai.

Zhi Ling : Kalau seperti itu pekerjaan tidak akan selesai dengan tuntas, lebih baik lama daripada nanti harus datang membetulkan lagi kan.

Long Tian : Jadi kamu mengejekku dan mengatakan pekerjaanku tidak tuntas gitu?

Zhi Ling : Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu.

Long Tian : Sudah ah, kalau begitu kita pisah disini (langsung terbang berpisah dari Zhi Ling)

Zhi Ling : Dewi Long!

(Long Tian sudah keburu jauh)

Long Tian : "Cih, dia baru saja mengenalku, dan mereka sudah berani mengatakan tentang pekerjaanku? Aku tidak seburuk itu kok!" #

(Lalu setelah menjauh dari Zhi Ling, tiba – tiba)

? : Mati kau! (menyerang Long Tian)

Long Tian : Apa? (kaget, menengok kebelakang sambil menangkis)

Ukh! Siluman Harimau!

Siluman Harimau: Kalau aku bisa membunuh satu Dewa / Dewi lagi dan memakan mereka, aku bisa menjadi siluman terhebat. Khukhukhu..

Long Tian : Kau ingin memakanku? Jangan bercanda! (mendorong senjatanya)

Siluman Harimau : Huh (terdorong)

Kamu Dewa yang cukup hebat!

Long Tian : Kamu jangan meremehkanku!

Siluman Harimau : Kalau begitu aku beruntung. Kamu akan jadi santapanku!

Long Tian : Tidak akan!

(Long Tian dan siluman harimau pun bertarung dashyat dilangit, sampai terasa dampaknya pada manusia dan Dewa Dewi yang berada di dunia manusia)

S : Hah? (melihat kelangit)

Ada pertempuran?

(Kembali ke pertarungan Long Tian dan Siluman Harimau, setelah beberapa lama bertarung tanpa hasil, tanpa disangka Siluman Harimau memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui Long yang tiba – tiba diluncurkan oleh Siluman Harimau)

Siluman Harimau : Lihat apakah kau bisa menangkisnya, Makan Ini!

Long Tian : Hah! (kaget)

Ukh!

(Long Tian terkena telak serangan Siluman Harimau dan terperosok jatuh ke hutan yang berada dibawahnya)

Long Tian : Akh! (terbanting ketanah)

Uhuk..Uhukk..Uhukk.. sial…

(Tiba – tiba Mulut Long Tian di tutup seseorang)

Long Tian : Hah! (kaget)

S : Sstt.. jangan bersuara.

(Berpas-pasan saat itu, Siluman Harimau mendatangi Hutan itu bermaksud mencari Long Tian, namun tidak ketemu)

Siluman Harimau : Hah? Kemana Dewa itu? Mungkinkah dia sudah melarikan diri!

(Siluman Harimau tersebut menghilang dari hutan tersebut.)

S : Huff… akhirnya siluman itu pergi. (melepas tangannya)

Kamu… (menengok ke Long)

Eh? (kaget)

Long Tian : Ukh…

(Ternyata Long tidak sadarkan diri karena lukanya)

S : Lukanya harus segera di obati.

(Ternyata di saat itu, Yu Fei dan Yue Feng yang masih kejar - kejaran di Kahyangan)

Yu Fei : Kembalikan Serulingku!

Yue Feng : Tidak akan!

Yu Fei : Kem… Akh!

(Tidak sengaja Yu Fei terjatuh, tetapi disekitar Yu Fei tidak ada apapun)

Yu Fei : Adududuh…

Yue Feng : Kamu ini ceroboh sekali sih. (berhenti, menengok ke Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Hei, enak saja, ini juga baru pertama kalinya tahu aku terjatuh.

Yue Feng : Jangan membela diri.

Yu Fei : Kau ini… (mulai kesal)

Tapi… (tenang)

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

Yue Feng : Kenapa kamu diam?

Yu Fei : Hmm.. aku merasa tiba – tiba ada ke khawatiran. (bangun)

Yue Feng : Khawatir? Kita sebagai Dewa harusnya tidak akan ada ke khawatiran.

Yu Fei : Tapi temanku saat ini sedang menjalankan tugasnya? Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan menyusulnya. (langsung berbalik)

Yue Feng : Hei, tunggu, perasaanmu itu kan tidak terbukti. (menahan Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Lepaskan aku. (menepis tangan Yue Feng)

(Saat Yu Fei menepis tangan Yue Feng, ternyata itu adalah tangan yang sedang memegang Seruling Yu Fei, maka tak sengaja saat Yu Fei menepis, Seruling itu pun lepas dari tangan Yue Feng, terbanting ketanah dan pecah menjadi dua)

Yu Fei : Hahh… (syok)

Yue Feng : Ah, maaf Serulingmu, akan kuganti dengan yang baru. (mengambil pecahan seruling Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Aku… harus segera menyusul Long! (mau berlari lagi)

Yue Feng : Oy, kau tidak boleh turun ke bumi tanpa perintah kaisar langit! (langsung menahan Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Long, itu adalah Seruling pemberian Long, pasti benar – benar terjadi sesuatu padanya! Lepaskan aku!

Yue Feng : Seruling itu pecah karena kamu menepis tanganku tadi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan temanmu sekarang, kau ini begitu khawatir.

Yu Fei : … (Mulai tenang)

Yue Feng : Lagipula kalau kau turun ke bumi tanpa perintah Kaisar, kamu bisa dihukum berat oleh Beliau.

Yu Fei : Aku..hanya khawatir padanya… (tertunduk)

Yue Feng : Kamu sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kalian sudah berteman lama?

Yu Fei : Sudah lama sekali, kami selalu bermain berdua, dan bersama…

Yue Feng : Oh, kalau begitu mengenai serulingmu, nanti akan ku ganti dengan

yang ba… (menengok ke pecahan seruling yang masi dilantai)

Eh?

(Ternyata Pecahannya menjadi asap yang menyerupai naga dan menghilang)

Yu Fei : Long…

Yue Feng : Hahh? Seruling itu…

Yu Fei : Sudah ku katakan itu seruling pemberian temanku.

Yue Feng : Siapa nama temanmu?

Yu Fei : Shen Long Tian, yang sekarang sedang menjalankan tugas mengawasi daerah Timur.

Yue Feng : Shen Long Tian? Anak dari Dewa Naga Zhao Zhi Long?

Yu Fei : Iya.

Yue Feng : Kamu berteman dekat dengannya?

Yu Fei : Kami memang sudah dari kecil bersama.

Yue Feng : Apa kamu tidak merasa ada yang aneh saat kamu bersama Dewi Long?

Yu Fei : Tidak. (geleng)

Eh? Darimana kamu tahu Long itu Dewi?

Yue Feng : Dewi Long itu terkenal kedinginannya itu dan karena dia adalah anak dari Dewa Zhao, dari penghujung atas langit hingga bawahnya tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Dewi Long.

Yu Fei : Wah, segitu terkenalnya, lalu apa kau tahu aku?

Yue Feng : Tidak. Siapa kau?

Yu Fei : Oh langit, kenapa kau menciptakan aku yang tidak terkenal seperti ini! (berteriak pada langit) *harusnya dia teriaknya pada author *ditebas Yu*

Yue Feng : Karena aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong… aku terpikirkan cara agar kau segera bisa meniup serulingmu.

Yu Fei : Egh! Ke masalah itu lagi? Kamu sudah memecahkan serulingku, masih saja memintaku untuk memperbaiki cara meniupku, toh yang memberi seruling saja suka tiupanku. (protes besar)

Yue Feng : Memangnya kalau kemampuan meniupnya berkembang Dewi Long tidak akan senang?

Yu Fei : Hmm.. Long akan senang ya?

Yue Feng : Iya, lagipula aku sebagai Dewa Alat Musik merasa malu kalau ada alat musik digunakan oleh mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakannya, hanya membuat sakit telinga.

Yu Fei : Jadi kamu ingin mengatakan kalau tiupanku tadi menyakitkan telingamu? (menyipitkan matanya)

Yue Feng : Yah kurang lebih.

Yu Fei : Kalau begitu… (mendekati dirinya dengan Yue Feng)

Yue Feng : Mau apa kau?

Yu Fei : BIAR KUBUAT TELINGAMU SAKIT SEKALIAAAANN!

(teriak pas ditelinga Yue Feng)

Yue Feng : Uwaaaaaa!

Yu Fei : Huh… (langsung kabur)

Yue Feng : Dewi itu… #### (mengelus - elus telinganya)

(Setting kembali ketempat Long yang lukanya sudah diobati)

S : Yup, untung lukanya tidak terlalu dalam.

Long Tian : Ukh.. (perlahan membuka matanya)

S : Apakah kamu baik – baik saja?

Long Tian : U..ukh.. (penglihatannya masih kabur)

Di..dimana ini…?

S : Kamu ada dihutan Lóng bǎohù daerah Timur.

Long Tian : O..oh…

Si..Siluman Harimau itu! (Sontak bangun)

A..aw… (memegangi perutnya)

S : Perlahan, lukamu masih masih parah…

Long Tian : Hah..hah…hah..

Oh iya, aku terkena serangan Siluman Harimau itu ya.. Lalu kemana Siluman itu? (melihat ke S)

Ngomong – ngomong kamu siapa?

S : Ah, maaf memperkenalkan diri, namaku Lin Sen Lin, Dewa yang melindungi hutan ini.

Long Tian : Oh, Dewa yang berada didunia manusia?

Sen Lin : Apa ada yang aneh dengan itu?

Long Tian : Tidak.

Sen Lin : Lalu kamu?

Long Tian : … (melihat Sen Lin)

Sen Lin : ? (bingung)

Hmm.. apa benar – benar tidak ada yang aneh? o.o

Long Tian : …

Nama hutan ini Lóng bǎohù?

Sen Lin : Iya.

Long Tian : Artinya Pelindung Naga kan?

Sen Lin : Hmm.. iya. (angguk)

Long Tian : Berarti kamu pelindungku.

Sen Lin : Hah?

Long Tian : Namaku Shen Long Tian. Aku Dewa Naga Cuaca. Dan sesuai nama hutan ini berarti kamu yang menjadi pelindungku kan?

Sen Lin : Anda adalah Dewa Shen Long? Maafkan atas kelancangan saya tadi! (langsung membungkuk)

Long Tian : Kamu mengenalku?

Sen Lin : Tidak ada Dewa yang tidak mengenal anda. Namun hanya rupa anda yang tidak diketahui.

Long Tian : Oh… jadi kamu ini tidak tahu aku ini Dewa atau Dewi?

Sen Lin : Maksud Anda?

Long Tian : tadi kamu memanggilku dengan "Dewa" kan?

Sen Lin : Iya (angguk)

Long Tian : Jadi aku ini benar – benar tidak dikenali ya, ahahaha..

Jangan kamu salah sangka, aku ini seorang "Dewi" bukan "Dewa"

Sen Lin : Anda…perempuan? (terkejut)

Long Tian : Yap, kamu tertipu dengan rupaku? Ahahah.. aduh..aduh…

Sen Lin : Mohon anda jangan banyak bergerak.

Long Tian : Oh, ya. Ini.. apa kamu yang mengobatiku?

Sen Lin : Iya, karena anda terbanting kesini setelah pertempuran dengan Siluman Harimau itu.

Long Tian : Oh, ternyata sesuai nama hutan ini, kamu melindungiku. (senyum)

Sen Lin : Saya hanya mengobati anda, dan itu hanyalah nama dari hutan ini, saya hanyalah pelindung hutan ini, bagi Dewa yang berada di Bumi seperti saya ini, mana pantas menjadi pelindung anda.

Long Tian : "Sama seperti yang ayah katakan…"

"Zhi Long : Dewa Dewi yang berada dibumi, berbeda dengan Dewa Dewi yang berada di kahyangan, apalagi kamu sangat tidak pantas untuk bergaul dengan mereka yang berada di Bumi."

Long Tian : Hmm… (manyun)

Sen Lin : Anda kenapa Dewi Long Tian?

Long Tian : Tidak, aku hanya berpikir mengapa harus ada perbedaan tingkatan ya walau sesama Dewa Dewi? Bukankah yang berada di Kahyangan dan di Bumi juga sama – sama Dewa Dewi yang diperintahkan Kaisar Langit? Mengapa harus ada pergaulan sesama tingkatan Dewa Dewi?

Sen Lin : Itu adalah peraturan yang sudah lama di tetapkan, tidak ada yang mengetahui harus menggunakan peraturan seperti itu.

Long Tian : Mungkin itu karena keegoisan dan kesombongan Dewa Dewi dari golongan atas yang tidak mau bergaul dengan Dewa Dewi golongan bawah.

Sen Lin : …

Long Tian : Tenang, tenang, kalau bersama ku, kamu tidak perlu merasa golongan mu mau ditingkat mana, aku tidak masalah untuk berteman

dengan Dewa Dewi manapun selama mereka mau berteman denganku. Hehe.. (senyum)

Sen Lin : … (melihati Long Tian)

Mengapa anda…begitu baik…?

Long Tian : Eh? (melihat Sen Lin)

Sen Lin : Saya tidak pernah melihat Seorang Dewi yang sangat bersahabat seperti anda, kebanyakan memang Dewa Dewi yang datang kesini datang dengan kesombongan mereka, dan sangat tidak berteman.

Long Tian : Karena itu aku bilang aku berbeda dengan mereka. Toh yang penting aku hanya perlu tahu nama untuk berteman, aku tidak bertanya lebih. Tadi namamu siapa?

Sen Lin : Lin Sen Lin…

Long Tian : Hmm, namamu menandakan kamu benar – benar seorang Dewa Hutan ya. Penuh dengan pohon.

Sen Lin : Begitulah…

Long Tian : Hmm, aku tidak boleh berlama – lama disini. (bangun [dari rebahan menjadi duduk])

Sen Lin : Perlahan Dewi. (membantu Long berdiri)

Long Tian : Waah, kamu Dewa yang baik, terima kasih. (Senyum)

Akan kusampaikan kebaikanmu ini pada Kaisar Langit nantinya.

Sen Lin : Eh, anda tidak perlu repot seperti itu.

Long Tian : Tidak apa, kan ini bisa memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menjadi Dewa di kahyangan, benarkan?

Sen Lin : Te…Terima kasih banyak Dewi.

Long Tian : Tidak perlu seformal itu denganku, cukup panggil namaku.

Sen Lin : Saya tidak berani.

Long Tian : Hmm, semua selalu saja seperti itu. (ngambek)

Sen Lin : Dewi Long?

Long Tian : Tidak apa, ya sudah aku harus kembali.

Sen Lin : Kalau begitu apa saya dan anda dapat bertemu lagi?

Long Tian : Hmm, jika takdir mengijinkan, walau kita berada dekat belum tentu dapat bertemu, kalau kita berada jauh mungkin saja kita dapat bertemu, takdir lah yang menentukan. Selamat Tinggal. Terima kasih telah mengobatiku (menghilang)

Sen Lin : DEWI…Shen…Long… (melihat ke langit)

"Long Tian : Aku bukan Dewi yang mempermasalahkan golongan kok, tenang saja, cukup aku tahu namamu dan itu cukup bagiku untuk berteman denganmu."

Sen Lin : …

Baru aku pertama bertemu dengan Dewi yang begitu baik seperti beliau…

Dewi Shen Long…

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

**PERLU DIINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI! SELURUH CERITA INI ADALAH FIKSI, DARI NAMA DEWA ATAUPUN YANG LAIN! Jika ada kesamaan itu adalah ketidaksengajaan!**

**Chap 1 end! TBC to Chap 2! plis comment! Sannkyuu! XD  
><strong>


	2. Sibling, Love, and Friendship

Hola! Hwang JJ disini lagi! untuk uplod chap 2 dari Wo Ai Ni! XD

Yup, langsung aja, ga ada penjelasan yang perlu dijelaskan panjang bibir(?) *hajar!* penjang lebar maksudnya! XD

Long Tian adalah Saya! Yu Fei adalah Yuu!

Dozoo! XD

**SELURUH CERITA INI ADALAH FIKSI, DARI NAMA DEWA ATAUPUN YANG LAIN!**

**Seluruh cerita ini adalah milik Saiya! *tepak XD**

* * *

><p>~Wo Ai Ni~<p>

Chapter 2

(Sementara itu Long Tian kembali ke langit, meski keradaan yang masih tidak baik, ia tetap memantau keadaan cuaca di daerah Timur lainnya)

Long Tian : Huh, sebenarnya tanpa di pantau pun keadaan cuaca disini sudah baik, kenapa masih harus dipantau segala sih. (menggerutu)

Akh… (sakit)

Lukaku… "kalau aku kembali ke kahyangan sekarang, pasti ayah akan marah – marah padaku… Ya masa bodoh lah, mereka orang tua yang hanya menginginkan hasil yang memuaskan saja, tanpa melihat kemampuan anaknya. Huh.."

(Long melanjutkan jalannya, Setting kembali ke Kahyangan. Yu Fei yang sedang berdiam diri didepan Istana langit)

Yu Fei : Hmm, kapan Long akan kembali…

Rasanya tidak seru menjahili Dewa Dewi disini tanpa dia…

Arghh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi? (mengacak – acak rambutnya)

(Tiba – tiba)

? : Daripada kamu bengong – bengong dan seperti Dewi bodoh yang tidak tahu melakukan apa, lebih baik kamu berlatih atau belajar kan?

Yu Fei : Arghh! Dewa mata tajam yang kemarin! (kaget sambil menunjuk orang itu)

? : ###!

Kau ini ternyata juga Dewi bodoh ya.

Yu Fei : Kan memang benar, mau apa lagi kau kesini?

? : Ingat nama ku baik – baik, namaku Hu Yue Feng!

Yu Fei : Namamu susah, lebih baik kan aku memanggilmu Mata Tajam kan.

Yue Feng : Jangan ganti – ganti nama orang! (memelintir pelipis Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Aduh, aduh, aduh…

Hey kamu enak saja memelintir pelipis orang lain saja! ##

Yue Feng : Dan kamu jangan seenaknya saja mengganti nama orang lain.

Yu Fei : ..kh…

Lalu ada urusan apa? Aku kan tidak mengganggumu lagi, aku tidak memainkan apapun lagikan.

Yue Feng : Aku masih tersinggung dengan kemampuanmu meniup serulingmu yang aneh itu, aku akan mengajarimu setiap hari.

Yu Fei : Tidak mau! (singkat, padat dan jelas + buang muka)

Yue Feng : !###

Aku akan mengejarmu setiap hari untuk melatihmu!

Yu Fei : Tidak!

Yue Feng : Iya!

Yu Fei : Tidak mau!

Yue Feng : Harus mau!

Yu Fei : Tidak akan!

Yue Feng : Keharusan!

Yu Fei : Tidak akan pernah!

Yue Feng : Jangan membalik – balikan kata deh! Pokoknya kamu harus akan ku latih, tidak ada penolakkan, besok aku akan menemuimu, selamat tinggal! (pergi meninggalkan Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Egh! Tidak bisa seenaknya begitu, woy, mata tajam! Mata tajam! MATA TAJAMMMMMM!

Yue Feng : BERISIIIIKK!

(Suara Yue Feng yang menggema diiringi dengan sebuah benda yang tepat AMAT **SANGAT** di wajah Yu Fei yang menghasilkan bekas yang cukup merah diwajahnya)

Yu Fei : Ugh!

Kau tidak perlu melempar sesuatu kan?

=Pluk=

Yu Fei : Eh? Ini… (mengambil [ternyata yang dilempar adalah Seruling])

Yue Feng : Itu pengganti sementara dari yang kupecahkan kemarin, aku tidak mungkin bisa membuat seruling yang sama dengan yang kamu miliki pemberian dari Dewi Long, jadi kalau kamu mau yang asli mintalah saat Dewi Long kembali.

Yu Fei : Wo…woaahh.. terima kasih!

Yue Feng : Karena itu mulai besok aku akan mulai melatihmu!

Yu Fei : Woagh! Ternyata itu yang kau inginkan? TIDAAAKKKK!

Yue Feng : Dewi berisik… (menutup telinganya)

(Kembali pada Long Tian dan Zhi Ling bertemu)

Long Tian : Hah..Hah…Hah…

Zhi Ling : Dewi Long.

Long Tian : Hm? (melihat ke Zhi Ling)

Zhi Ling : Wajahmu terlihat pucat, anda baik – baik saja?

Long Tian : Aku tidak apa – apa, bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebelah sana?

Zhi Ling : Disana ada beberapa Siluman yang mengganggu, aku sudah basmi mereka.

Long Tian : Hmm, disini juga, tapi aku sudah membasmi mereka juga. Ukh..

(memegangi perutnya dan ingin roboh)

Zhi Ling : Eh? Dewi Long, anda baik – baik saja? (menahan Long)

Long Tian : Hah..Hah…Hah… tidak apa, hanya saja sepertinya…lukaku…terbuka lagi..ugh… (tidak sadarkan diri)

Zhi Ling : Long! Long! Dia terluka… (melihat baju Long yang mulai merah)

Harus cepat! (naik ke langit)

(Akhirnya Zhi Ling membawa Long kembali ke Kahyangan, bertahun - tahun tugas yang mereka lakukan di Bumi hanya berjalan seminggu di Kahyangan. Zhi Ling menemui Kaisar Langit)

Zhi Ling : Saya hormat kepada Yang Mulia.

Zhi Long : Long Tian. (mendekati Zhi Ling yang membawa Long)

Permaisuri : Apa yang terjadi pada Tian? (bangkit berdiri)

Kaisar : Dewa Api, Zhi Ling, apa yang terjadi pada Naga Langit, Long Tian?

Permaisuri : Yang Mulia, mohon terlebih dahulu agar mengobati luka Dewi Tian.

(khawatir)

Kaisar : Baiklah, Zhi Long, tolong bawa anakmu untuk mendapat perawatan.

Zhi Long : Baik (membungkuk)

Zhi Ling, terima kasih telah membawanya (mengambil Long)

Long Tian : Ukh..

Zhi Ling : Iya, tolong obati dia, Dewa Zhi Long.

Zhi Long : .. (angguk)

Saya permisi. (agak membungkukkan badannya dan pergi)

Permaisuri : Yang Mulia, bolehkah saya ikut untuk mengobati Dewi Tian?

Kaisar : Pergilah.

Permaisuri : Terima kasih. (langsung berjalan dan mengejar Zhi Long)

Kaisar : Zhi Ling, silahkan kamu cerita.

Zhi Ling : Sebenarnya…

(Zhi Ling menceritakan apa yang dia tahu kepada Kaisar. Sementara itu Yu Fei yang sedang mendapat kursus *halah* dengan si Dewa Mata Tajam *dilempar Gitar* bersama Hu Yue Feng mendengar kabar kembalinya Long dari beberapa Dewa yang sedang bercerita)

Chong 'Er : Hei, kudengar Dewa Long Tian sudah kembali tugasnya.

Yu Fei : Eh? (langsung menengok ke Dewa yang melintasinya)

Xiang Ru : Eh, benarkah? Apakah kita bisa melihat rupa Dewa Long nanti?

Chong 'Er : Jika kita beruntung. Makanya aku ingin coba melihatnya, karena aku penasaran juga.

(Yu Fei terus melihat ke Kedua Dewa itu)

Yue Feng : Hoy, kenapa kamu berhenti dan melihat ke Dewa – Dewa itu terus?

Yu Fei : Ku dengar mereka bercerita kalau Long sudah kembali.

Yue Feng : Kamu ini senang sekali menguping pembicaraan orang saja.

Yu Fei : Harus ku caritahu.

Yue Feng : Eh? Oy….

(Yu Fei langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menghampiri kedua Dewa itu)

Yu Fei : Maaf, permisi.

Chong 'Er : Ya?

Xiang Ru : Ada yang kamu butuhkan?

Yu Fei : Tadi kalian bercerita kalau Long Tian sudah kembali?

Chong 'Er : Berani sekali kamu menyebut Dewa Long hanya dengan namanya.

Yu Fei : Oh, iya maafkan aku, tapi dapatkah kalian memberitahuku dimana Dew..Dewa Long berada sekarang?

Xiang Ru : Dewa Long kembali dengan Dewa Zhi Ling, tetapi Dewa Long dalam keadaan terluka berat, jadi sekarang sedang dirawat didalam Istana Langit.

Yu Fei : Eh! (kaget)

Xiang Ru : Kenapa kamu? Jangan – jangan kamu juga penasaran dengan rupa Dewa Long ya?

Yu Fei : Ah, iya. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana rupanya.

Chong 'Er : Sepertinya kalau ingin melihat rupa beliau itu sangat sulit deh, entah kenapa selalu tidak dapat dilihat. Hmm..

Xiang Ru : Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Ayo Er.

Chong 'Er : Iya.

(Kedua dewa itu pergi meninggalkan Yu Fei yang terpaku)

Yu Fei : …

(Yue Feng yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan)

Yue Feng : "Kenapa dia hanya diam membatu saja seperti itu?" (sambil berjalan menghampiri Yu Fei)

Oy, kamu sudah mendapat kabar dirinya?

=Glutuk,glutuk= [bunyi Seruling yang digenggam Yu Fei terjatuh dari tangannya]

Yue Feng : Oy, kau kenapa?

Yu Fei : Kedua Dewa itu berkata…Long sudah kembali…

Yue Feng : Bukankah itu bagus, kenapa kamu tidak menghampirinya? Kan kamu selalu berkata ingin bertemu dengannya.

Yu Fei : Dia…Dia…

Yue Feng : … (melihat pundak Yu Fei yang mulai bergetar)

Oy, Kamu ini benar – benar baik – baik saja? (memegang pundak Yu)

Yu Fei : U...UWAAAAA! (berbalik dan langsung menangis dipundak Yue)

Yue Feng : Hah? Hah? (bingung)

Hei, kamu ini kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Yu Fei : Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku! Apakah Long akan mati? Apakah dia akan mati? (histeris)

Yue Feng : Tu…tunggu dulu, kamu jangan bicara sembarangan.

Yu Fei : Itu benar, apakah dia akan mati? Katakan padaku! Beritahu aku!

Yue Feng : Jelaskan padaku, kau tiba – tiba seperti ini, aku mana tahu apa yang terjadi!

Yu Fei : Ta..tadi…kedua Dewa itu bilang, saat Long kembali…dia sedang terluka parah…dan sekarang…sedang di Istana Langit… Apakah dia akan…

Yue Feng : Kamu jangan bicara sembarangan, Dewi Long itu tidak akan mati, mungkin memang terluka, tetapi tidak akan sampai mati. Kamu harus percaya itu.

Yu Fei : Tapi biasanya sehabis tugas, Long pasti akan menemuiku, dengan senyumannya, dia akan menyapaku, dan kami bermain bersama lagi. Kali ini dia tidak seperti itu, mungkinkah dia..dia…

Yue Feng : Dia pasti terluka hingga tidak bisa melihatmu, bagaimana kalau kamu yang melihat dia.

Yu Fei : Hmm? (menengok ke atas [ke wajah Yue])

Yue Feng : Iya, karena dia tidak mendatangimu, nah kamu saja yang mendatangi dia. Benarkan?

Yu Fei : Bolehkah aku masuk ke Istana Langit? Biasanya Paman atau Ayah dari Long tidak akan memperbolehkan aku bertemu dengan Long kalau aku mencarinya, karena itu selalu Long yang mendatangiku.

Yue Feng : Hmm, ternyata begitu ya…

Yu Fei : Kenapa?

Yue Feng : Tidak, bagaimana kalau kita meminta mohon pada Permaisuri untuk bertemu dengan Dewi Long? Ia sangat perhatian dengan Dewi – Dewi di kahyangan ini, pasti beliau lah yang merawat Dewi Long.

Yu Fei : Permaisuri akan memperbolehkan aku masuk?

Yue Feng : Entahlah, tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba.

Yu Fei : Hik…Hik…

Iya, kamu benar. Terima kasih, baru kali ini aku merasa kamu baik padaku. (mengelap air matanya)

Yue Feng : !## "Masih juga disaat seperti ini…" ### (melihati Yu)

"Tapi sepertinya dia mengatakan itu bukan dengan sengaja, ya sudahlah."

Ayo, kita ke Istana Langit.

Yu Fei : He em..

(Yue Feng dan Yu Fei beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Sementara itu Zhi Ling yang masih menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Istana Langit.)

Kaisar : Jadi saat kalian bertemu kembali Dewi Long telah terluka?

Zhi Ling : Iya.

(Zhi Long datang)

Zhi Long : Hamba member Hormat pada Yang Mulia.

Kaisar : Bagaimana keadaan Anakmu?

Zhi Long : Luka sebelumnya terbuka lagi, Yang Mulia.

Kaisar : Luka sebelumnya? Jadi sebelum itu ada yang mengobati Dewi Long?

Zhi Long : Saya rasa seperti itu.

Kaisar : Apa sekiranya kamu tahu siapa yang mengobati Dewi Long?

Zhi Long : Saya tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi saya menemukan akar ini menempel pada tubuh Dewi Long,

Kaisar : Itu akar tanaman dari hutan Lóng bǎohù?

Zhi Ling : Yang Mulia, pada saat saya bertugas dengan Dewi Long, ia menginginkan untuk menjalankan tugas secara berpisah dengan saya, karena beliau terus menginginkan untuk menjalaskan secara terpisah maka saya tidak dapat mengatakan apa – apa lagi, perjalanan yang dilewati Dewi Long jelas melewati hutan Lóng bǎohù, jadi tidak salah lagi Dewa hutan disanalah yang mengobati luka Dewi Long.

Kaisar : Kalau begitu Zhi Long.

Zhi Long : Hamba disini. (membungkuk)

Kaisar : Segera turun dan minta kepada Dewa tersebut untuk datang menghadapku.

Zhi Long : Hamba mengerti. Permisi (pergi)

Kaisar : Zhi Ling, kamu dapat beristirahat, kamu pasti lelah setelah menjalankan tugasmu.

Zhi Ling : Terima kasih Yang Mulia, tetapi jikalau Dewa dari hutan Lóng bǎohù telah menghadap anda, bolehkah saya mengikuti pertemuan itu?

Kaisar : Mengapa kamu ingin menemuinya juga?

Zhi Ling : Saya hanya ingin melihat seperti apakah Dewa yang telah menolong

Dewi Long. Maafkan saya jika keinginan saya lancang.

Kaisar : Itu tidak masalah, aku akan memanggilmu jika dia datang.

Zhi Ling : Terima kasih Yang Mulia, saya mohon pamit.

Kaisar : …

(Zhi Ling keluar dari Istana dan kembali ke tempatnya, sedangkan di gerbang Istana Timur, Yu Fei dan Yue Feng yang ingin menjenguk Long tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh penjaga istana)

Yu Fei : Tolong perbolehkan aku masuk, aku ingin melihat Long.

Pra1 : Yang diperbolehkan masuk kedalam Istana langit hanya Dewa tingkat 4 keatas.

Pra2 : Tingkat mu hanya tingkat 5, karena itu kamu tidak diperbolehkan masuk, lagipula dengan tingkatmu yang segitu berani memanggil Dewi Long hanya dengan sebutan nama!

Yu Fei : Long adalah temanku, apa salahnya aku memanggilnya dengan nama, lagipula dia tidak keberatan. Yang terpenting sekarang tolong perbolehkan aku melihat keadaannya.

Yue Feng : Ayolah, dia adalah teman baik dari Dewi Long, kenapa kalian tidak memberikan kelonggaran untuk dia.

Pra1 : Ini adalah perintah dari Kaisar langit, yang melanggar akan dihukum berat! Pergi!

Yu Fei : Tolonglah..

Pra2 : Pergi! Jika kalian masih memaksa, aku akan melapor pada Kaisar Langit.

Yu Fei : Kalian jahat sekali…

Yue Feng : Sudahlah Yu, mereka hanya menjalankan perintah, memang kita tidak dapat melakukan apapun lebih dari ini. Kita akan coba lain waktu. Ayo pergi.

Yu Fei : Tidak mau, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat Long!

Yue Feng : Kalau kau menunggu disini itu juga percuma! Kita dengar kabar selanjutnya nanti!

Yu Fei : Setidaknya aku hanya ingin mendengar kabarnya, sedikit saja.

Yue Feng : Hmm…

Penjaga, apa kalian tahu kabar mengenai Dewi Long saat ini?

Pra1 : Tidak ada kabar yang disebarkan mengenai Dewi Long, tidak ada gunanya kalau kalian menunggu disini.

Yue Feng : Kamu dengar Yu, tidak ada yang mengetahui kabarnya, jadi kita coba ke Dewa lain yang mungkin tahu keadaannya.

Yu Fei : Oh ya, tugas terakhirnya dia bersama seorang Dewa, mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada Dewa itu.

Yue Feng : Apa kamu tahu namanya?

Yu Fei : Tidak. Aku tidak menemui Dewa itu.

Yue Feng : Haiyah, kalau begitu kau mau mencari dari ratusan Dewa disini siapa Dewa yang mendampingi Dewi Long bertugas saat itu?

Yu Fei : Mana aku tahu…

Yue Feng : Sudahlah, Dewi Long pasti baik – baik saja, ayo.

Yu Fei : Hmm..

Yue Feng : Ayo. (menarik Yu Fei)

Yu Fe i : "Long…" (sambil melihat istana langit)

(Beberapa hari kemudian, Lin Sen Lin datang ke Istana Langit atas perintah dari Kaisar Langit. Sen Lin menghadap Kaisar Langit bersama Zhi Long)

Sen Lin : Hamba member hormat pada Yang Mulia (membungkuk sama

dengan Zhi Long)

Kaisar : Tidak perlu.

Sen Lin : Terima kasih Yang Mulia (tegak [Zhi Long juga])

Kaisar : Dewa Hutan Lóng bǎohù, Lin Sen Lin, apakah kamu tahu kenapa kamu dipanggil ke Langit?

Sen Lin : Apakah berhubungan dengan Dewi Shen Long?

Kaisar : Kamu telah mengetahui rupa sebenarnya dari Dewi Long, aku rasa kamu pasti tahu apa yang ingin aku minta darimu?

Sen Lin : Penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi?

Kaisar : Iya.

Sen Lin : Hamba akan ceritakan…

(Kembali digerbang Istana Timur, Yu Fei dan Yue Feng kembali mencoba)

Yu Fei : Ini sudah tiga hari sejak Long kembali apa tetap tidak ada kabar?

Pra1 : Kamu setiap hari kesini dan menanyakan kabar Dewi Long dengan berisik, apa kamu mau dikenai hukuman?

Yue Feng : Tolong maafkan dia, dia hanya ingin mendengar kabar dari Dewi Long.

Pra2 : Kalian jangan mempersulit kami, kami benar – benar tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Dewi Long, maka lebih baik kalian segera pergi.

Yu Fei : Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kalian ini penjaga macam apa, tidak mengetahui apa2 tentang kabar istana? #

Yue Feng : Yu! (langsung membekap mulut Yu)

Pra1 : Kurang ajar, kau minta ku hajar ya!

Yue Feng : Tunggu, dia hanya sedang emosi, harap kalian jangan mengambil hati atas perkataannya.

Pra2 : Sebaiknya bawa Dewi liar ini pergi segera.

Yue Feng : …

Yu Fei : Apa kata…mu…

(sebelum Yu melanjutkan kata – katanya, Yue Feng sudah menarik kerah dari pakaian Pra2)

Yue Feng : Jika kau tidak menginginkan kami masuk, baiklah kami akan pergi…

Tapi jangan katakan apapun lagi tentang Yu…!

Yu Fei : Yue Feng…

Pra2 : Lepaskan aku!

(Tiba – tiba Zhi Ling datang)

Zhi Ling : Ada apa ini ribut – ribut?

(Semua menengok, Yue Feng melepaskan Pra2, Pra1 dan Pra2 membungkuk)

Pra 1 & 2 : Memberi hormat pada Dewa Api Zhi Ling.

Zhi Ling : Kalian tidak perlu seperti itu.

Pra 1 & 2 : Kami mengerti (tegak)

Zhi Ling : Hmm? (menengok ke Yu Fei dan Yue Feng)

Ada urusan apa kalian disini? Kulihat begitu serius?

Pra1 : Tuan Zhi Ling, mereka ini…

(sebelum pra1 menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zhi Ling mengangkat tangannya)

Zhi Ling : Aku ingin mendengar dari mereka sendiri…

Pra1 : Ba…baik…

Zhi Ling : Kalau tidak salah, kalian adalah Hu Yue Feng, Dewa Alat Musik, dan Yu Shui Fei, Dewi Air. apa yang membuat kalian datang ke Istana Langit?

Yue Feng : …

Yu Fe i : Se…sebenarnya…

Zhi Ling : Tidak perlu sungkan, jika bisa, akan ku bantu? (senyum)

Pra2 : Tuan…!

Yu Fei : Tuan Zhi Ling, tolong perbolehkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Long.

Zhi Ling : Eh? (agak kaget)

Kamu memanggilnya begitu dekat, mempunyai hubungan apa kamu dengan Dewi Long?

Yue Feng : Dia adalah Sahabat dari Dewi Long, sudah beberapa hari sejak Dewi Long kembali tiada kabar tentang beliau, maka sahabatnya selalu datang kesini berharap dapat bertemu, tetapi selalu ditahan.

Zhi Ling : Sahabatnya? Jarang Dewi Long dapat berteman, ternyata kamu adalah sahabat Dewi Long.

Yu Fei : Ya, apakah aku boleh bertemu dengan Long? Ku mohon.

Zhi Ling : Dewi Long masih tidak dapat dijenguk.

Yu Fei : Eh?

Yue Feng : Ternyata sama saja…

Zhi Ling : Dewi Long masih harus banyak beristirahat, ini adalah perintah dari Permaisuri, jika kalian memaksa masuk, maka kalian akan melanggar perintah Permaisuri dan Kaisar.

Yue Feng : Untuk menemuinya tanpa membuat kegaduhan juga tidak boleh?

Zhi Ling : …

Yu Fei : Aku mohon, jika aku sudah melihat keadaannya walau hanya sebentar, aku tidak akan mengganggu Long lagi.

Zhi Ling : Kalau kamu sangat ingin bertemu, aku akan membicarakan dengan Permaisuri nanti, kamu dapat menunggu ditaman, akan kukabari nanti.

Yu Fei : Terima kasih Dewa Zhi Ling.

Zhi Ling : Sama – sama…

Kalau begitu aku permisi…

Yue Feng : Eh, tunggu.

Zhi Ling : Ada apa lagi?

Yue Feng : Kamu mengetahui keadaan Dewi Long bagaimana, apa kamu adalah Dewa yang sewaktu itu mendampingi Dewi Long bertugas?

Zhi Ling : Iya benar.

Yu Fei : Begitukah? Kalau begitu kenapa Long bisa terluka? Kenapa anda tidak menolongnya?

Zhi Ling : Maaf, untuk saat ini aku tidak terlalu tahu duduk perkaranya, jadi tidak dapat berbicara apapun, sekarang aku ingin menghadiri pertemuan untuk menanyakan kepada saksi. Aku harus segera pergi, maaf. (langsung masuk gerbang)

Yu Fei : Eh! Tuan Zhi Ling! Tuan Zhi Ling! (mau menerobos masuk)

Pra1 : Walau kalian sudah dapat bantuan dari Tuan Zhi Ling, kalian tetap tidak dapat memasuki gerbang! (menghalau Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Tapi…

Yue Feng : Sudahlah Yu, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan mereka, lebih baik kita menunggu kabar dari Dewa itu.

Yu Fei : Ba…Baiklah…

(Akhirnya Yu dan Feng bermaksud menunggu kabar dari Zhi Ling, sementara Zhi Ling sampai ditempat pertemuan dimana Sen Lin telah selesai menceritakan kejadiannya)

Zhi Ling : Hamba menghadap Yang Mulia. (membungkuk)

Kaisar : Silahkan, Dewa Zhi Ling.

Zhi Ling : Terima kasih Yang Mulia. (berjalan dan berbaris dengan Dewa lain)

Kaisar : Dewa Sen Lin, setelah kamu mengobati luka dari Dewi Long, dan kepergian Dewi Long dari Hutan Lóng bǎohù, mengapa kamu tidak melapor padaku?

Sen Lin : Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, hamba tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hamba berpikir setelah Dewi Long pergi, beliau langsung kembali ke Istana Langit, ternyata tidak disangka beliau tetap menjalankan sungguh tidak menyangka, mohon maafkan hamba. (sujud)

Kaisar : Meski begitu kamu telah hampir mencelakakan seorang Dewi Kahyangan.

Sen Lin : Hamba pantas menerima hukuman.

(Zhi Long maju menghadap kaisar)

Zhi Long : Mohon Yang Mulia tidak menjatuhkan hukuman kepada Dewa Sen Lin.

Sen Lin : Eh?

Kaisar : Memangnya kenapa? Karena dia Dewi Long sekarat seperti sekarang ini.

Zhi Long : Jika anda menjatuhkan hukuman kepada Dewa Hutan ini, bukankah anda menghukum Dewa yang telah menolong Dewi Long?

(Zhi Ling maju menghadap Kaisar)

Zhi Ling : Yang Mulia, saya juga berpikir demikian, jika saja Dewa Sen Lin tidak mengobati pertama luka Long, pasti keadaannya lebih parah dari ini.

Zhi Long : Yang perlu dihukum adalah Siluman Harimau yang menyerang Long. Saya siap menerima perintah anda untuk membasmi Siluman Harimau tersebut.

Zhi Ling : Mohon pertimbangan anda Yang Mulia.

Sen Lin : A…anda berdua…

Kaisar : Hmm…

Tetapi dalam hal ini Dewa Sen Lin mengabaikan keselamatan seorang Dewi Kahyangan, ini jelas – jelas juga salah.

Sen Lin : … (tertunduk)

Zhi Ling : Jika dan merasa seperti itu, maka anda dapat menurunkan perintah agar Dewa Sen Lin berada di Kahyangan selama Dewi Long sakit dan mengurus keadaan Dewi Long. Biar itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya, bagaimana Yang Mulia?

Sen Lin : Eh? Saya… (kaget)

Zhi Ling : Sst…

Sen Lin : Ba…baik…

Kaisar : Hmm, baiklah, aku pikir lebih baik seperti itu. Dewa Pelindung Hutan Lóng bǎohù, Lin Sen Lin, mulai saat ini akan berada di Kahyangan, mengurusi keperluan Dewi Long sebagai hukuman sampai Dewi Long kembali sehat.

Sen Lin : Ba…Baik Yang Mulia…

Ling n Long : Terima Kasih Yang Mulia… (membungkuk)

Sen Lin : Yang Mulia, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu?

Kaisar : Apa?

Sen Lin : Selama saya berada disini, siapakah yang akan melindungi Hutan Lóng bǎohù nantinya?

Kaisar : Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Zhi Long.

Zhi Long : Hamba disini.

Kaisar : Kamu turun kebumi cari Siluman Harimau dan Siluman yang jahat selama Dewa Sen Lin disini, kamu lindungi Hutan Lóng bǎohù.

Zhi Long : Baik Yang Mulia, Zhi Long turun ke dunia untuk menjalankan perintah Yang Mulia, Zhi Long permisi.

(Zhi Long member hormat dan keluar)

Zhi Ling : Yang Mulia, saya akan mengantarkan Dewa Sen Lin ke kamar Dewi Long.

Kaisar : Pergilah.

Zhi Ling : Terima kasih Yang Mulia, kami permisi

Sen Lin : Hamba mohon pamit

Kaisar : Semuanya bubar.

Semua : Baik Yang Mulia.

(Sen Lin mengikuti Zhi Ling berjalan kearah kamar Long)

Sen Lin : Hmmm… (berhenti)

Zhi Ling : Kenapa? (berhenti menengok ke Sen Lin)

Sen Lin : Terima kasih telah menolong saya tadi.

Zhi Ling : Oh, tidak masalah, lagipula aku pikir itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Dewi Long memang selalu memaksakan diri, jadi ini juga ada kesalahannya.

Sen Lin : Tetapi berkat anda, saya tidak dihukum berat, saya tetap harus mengucapkan terima kasih. (membungkuk)

Zhi Ling : Yah, aku akan terima rasa terima kasihmu kalau kamu mengobati Dewi Long hingga sembuh.

Sen Lin : Baik, saya akan berusaha.

Zhi Ling : Kamu tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal padaku, bersikaplah biasa.

Sen Lin : Emm…

Zhi Ling : Kalau memang tidak dapat juga tidak apa, aku tidak memaksa. (senyum) Oh ya aku belum mengetahui namamu, siapa kamu?

Sen Lin : Maaf memperkenalkan diri, saya adalah Dewa Pelindung Hutan Lóng bǎohù, Lin Sen Lin.

Zhi Ling : Aku Dewa Api, Lin Zhi Ling.

Sen Lin : Tuan Zhi Ling. (membungkuk)

Zhi Ling : Ah, baiklah jika kamu merasa nyaman memanggilku seperti itu. Ayo kita ke kamar Dewi Long

Sen Lin : Baik.

(Tidak lama kemudian Zhi Ling dan Sen Lin sampai dikamar Long, dan melihat Long sudah istirahat, dan ada Permaisuri yang menemani dia)

Zhi Ling : Yang Mulia * (membungkuk)

Sen Lin : … *

Permaisuri : Zhi Ling, bagaimana? Dan… (melihat ke Sen Lin)

Zhi Ling : Yang Mulia, ia adalah Dewa yang dikatakan menolong Dewi Long sebelumnya.

Permaisuri : Jadi kamu? (langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Sen Lin)

Sen Lin : Yang Mulia? (kaget)

Permaisuri : Syukurlah, Syukurlah kamu mengobati dia, kalau sampai terlambat, pasti nyawa Dewi Tian tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Sen Lin : Tetapi Yang Mulia, karena saya juga Dewi Shen Long hampir celaka.

Permaisuri : Tidak, kamu sudah menolongnya pertama kali itu adalah yang membuat Dewi Tian bertahan sampai sekarang, kalau karena keadaannya seperti ini, pasti karena ia memaksakan diri menjalankan tugasnya.

Zhi Ling : Penjelasan Permaisuri juga sama seperti ku.

Permaisuri : Apa Kaisar Langit memberikanmu hukuman berat?

Sen Lin : Tidak Yang Mulia, atas pembelaan Dewa Zhi ling dan Dewa Zhi Long, saya mendapat tanggung jawab untuk mengawasi dan mengobati Dewi Shen Long selama beliau terluka.

Permaisuri : Baguslah, Kaisar tidak memberikanmu hukuman berat. Kamu dapat menjalankan tanggung jawabmu bukan? Bisa kuserahkan Dewi Tian padamu, Sen Lin?

Sen Lin : Saya pasti akan merawati Dewi Shen Long sampai beliau sembuh Yang Mulia (sujud)

Permaisuri : Kamu tidak perlu seperti itu. (mendirikan Sen Lin)

Karena ada kamu, maka aku tidak khawatir lagi, aku serahkan Dewi Tian padamu.

Sen Lin : Baik Yang Mulia.

Permaisuri : Kalau begitu aku harus kembali.

(Zhi ling dan Sen Lin membungkuk, Permaisuri keluar dari ruangan Long)

Zhi Ling : Selama kamu berada disini, kamu dapat tinggal dikediamanku, jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengobati Dewi Long, kamu dapat meminta bantuan Dewa Tai Shang, beliau adalah Dewa pengobatan.

Sen Lin : Baik.

Zhi Ling : Jika Dewi Long sudah sadarkan diri, bisakah kamu memberitahu aku?

Sen Lin : Baik.

Zhi Ling : Kamu tidak perlu sungkan disini hanya karena kamu adalah Dewa dari dunia Manusia. Selama kamu sopan, kamu akan diperlakukan baik.

Sen Lin : Saya mengerti.

Zhi Ling : Setelah ini akan ada teman dari Dewi Long ingin menjenguk Dewi Long, biarkan mereka melihat, tetapi jangan sampai Dewi Long bangun, Karena Dewi Long harus banyak istirahat.

Sen Lin : Iya.

Zhi Ling : Kalau begitu aku pergi.

Sen Lin : … (membungkuk)

(Zhi Ling keluar dari kamar Long. Sen Lin berbalik dan memandangi Long)

Long Tian : …

Sen Lin : Dewi Shen adalah Dewi yang baiik, sangat disayangkan jika Dewi sebaik anda musnah, maaf karena saya anda hampir dalam keadaan bahaya, dari sekarang saya akan benar – benar mengobati anda hingga sembuh. (membungkuk)

Long Tian : …

Kamu tidak perlu sampai seperti itu lah..

Sen Lin : Eh? Dewi Shen Long?

Long Tian : Sstt… jangan bersuara keras – keras. Lagipula jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, panggil aku Long.

Sen Lin : Saya tetap tidak bisa.

Long Tian : Hahh… (menghela nafas)

Sen Lin : Apa anda baik – baik saja?

Long Tian : Aku tidak apa.

Sen Lin : Sebaiknya anda istirahat lagi, keadaan anda masih dalam keadaan parah.

Long Tian : Sebenarnya aku sembuh dengan sendirinya juga bisa, tidak perlu ada yang mengobati.

Sen Lin : Ini agar anda lebih cepat sembuh.

Long Tian : Aku dengar tadi kamu yang akan merawatku?

Sen Lin : Anda benar.

Long Tian : Baguslah, kalau aku dirawat oleh Dewa Tai Shang itu, kupingku juga bisa merah karena dia terus menceramahiku selama mengobatiku. Aku tidak kuat mendengar ceramahan dia.

Sen Lin : Hmm.. (tertawa kecil)

Dewa Tai Shang seperti itu pasti karena itu untuk kebaikan anda.

Long Tian : Iya sih, tapi jangan setiap saat juga menceramahiku, =3=

Sen Lin : Baiklah, karena saya yang merawat anda sekarang, anda akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk tidur daripada mendengarkan ceramahan kan? Jadi silahkan anda beristirahat.

Long Tian : Kamu lebih bawel dalam menyuruhku istirahat dari pada menceramahi kelakuanku.

Sen Lin : Saya mengharapkan anda cepat sembuh.

Long Tian : Baiklah. (menutup matanya)

Sen Lin : …

" Dewi Shen Long benar – benar terlihat seperti Dewa jika diam

seperti itu. Siapa kira beliau adalah seorang Dewi."

(Setting berpindah ke taman yang dijanjikan Zhi Ling pada Yu dan Feng)

Yu Fei : Lamanya…

Yue Feng : Kita mau menunggu disini sampai berapa lama?

Yu Fei : Sampai Dewa yang bernama Zhi Ling itu datang.

Yue Feng : Apakah dia benar – benar akan datang? Atau mungkin dia malah lupa dengan janjinya?

Yu Fei : Yue Feng (menengok belakang [kearah Yue Feng yg duduk di batu

dibelakang Yu])

(Tiba – tiba)

Zhi Ling : Sayangnya aku adalah Dewa yang tidak suka mengingkari janji.

Yu Fei : Eh? Dewa Zhi Ling. (langsung mendekati Zhi Ling)

Yue Feng : Huh.. (buang muka)

Yu Fei : Dewa Zhi Ling, bagaimana? Apakah aku bisa bertemu?

Zhi Ling : Kamu boleh bertemu dengannya, tapi saat ini dia sedang tidur, bisakah kamu melihat keadaannya saja? Tetapi jangan sampai membangunkannya dulu.

Yu Fei : Tapi aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya… (tertunduk)

Zhi Ling : Kamu dapat menemuinya tiga hari lagi, saat keadaannya sudah jauh lebih membaik, bagaimana?

Yu Fei : Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak Dewa Zhi Ling. (menggenggam kedua tangan Zhi Ling)

Zhi Ling : Sama – sama (senyum)

Yue Feng : Mau sampai kapan menggenggam tangannya? (berjalan kesamping Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Eh? (langsung lepas)

Maafkan saya.

Zhi Ling : Tidak apa, tidak usah dipikirkan. Bawalah ini (memberikan sebuah lempengan pada Yu)

Yu Fei : Ini… (menerima lempengannya)

Zhi Ling : Itu adalah Lempengan milikku, tunjukkan pada penjaga gerbang, maka mereka akan membiarkanmu masuk.

Yu Fei : Dewa Zhi Ling, anda sungguh baik, saya benar – benar berterima kasih. (membungkuk)

Zhi Ling : Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, ini agar kamu tidak kebingungan dengan keadaan Dewi Long sekarang.

Yu Fei : Aku mengerti (angguk)

Yue Feng : Kalau begitu ayo. (berjalan melewati Zhi Ling)

Zhi Ling : Dikamar Dewi Long ada Dewa Sen Lin, dia adalah yang merawat Dewi Long selama beliau sakit.

Yu Fei : Aku ingat, permisi. (membungkuk dan langsung mengejar Feng)

Feng! Tunggu aku!

(Sesampainya Yu dan Feng di gerbang)

Pra1 : Berhenti, selain Dewa tingkat 4 keatas dilarang memasuki Istana Langit.

Yu Fei : Kami sudah memiliki ijin memasuki Istana Langit, (menunjukkan lempengannya) Kami hendak bertemu dengan Long, perbolehkan kami masuk.

Pra2 : Le…Lempengan itu…

Yue Feng : Benar, ini milik Dewa Zhi Ling, dia telah memperbolehkan kami masuk untuk menemui Dewi Long.

Pra1 : Baiklah, silahkan masuk.

Yu Fei : Yey, akhirnya kita masuk juga! (sambil jalan masuk)

Yue Feng : Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh disini, kamu tahu kan kita masuk karena ijin dari Zhi Ling, kalau kita melakukan kesalahan pasti dia yang akan kena hukuman terberat.

Yu Fei : Baik, Baik, kalau itu aku juga tahu.

(Yu dan Feng masuk kedalam lagi kedalam Istana Langit, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan ruangan Long)

Yu Fei : Long! (langsung masuk)

Yue Feng : Oy, Yu! (mengejar Yu Fei)

Sen Lin : Eh, maaf, mohon jangan menganggu istirahat Dewi Long.

(menghalang Yu Fei)

Yu Fei : Aku adalah teman Long.

Yue Feng : Kami sudah mendapat izin dari Dewa Zhi Ling.

Sen Lin : Oh, jadi kalian yang dikatakan Dewa Zhi Ling, kalau begitu silahkan. (membungkuk)

Yu Fei : Long! (kangsung berlari ke pembaringan Long)

Sen Lin : Mohon jangan sampai membangunkan Dewi Long.

Yue Feng : Oy, jangan sampai membuatnya bangun, kau berjanji itu pada Dewa Zhi Ling tadi.

Yu Fei : Ba..Baik…

(Sementara Yu Fei memperhatikan keadaan Long yang sedang tertidur. Yue Feng dan Sen Lin berdiri bersebelahan)

Yue Feng : Ngomong – ngomong siapa kamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu.

Sen Lin ; Nama saya Lin Sen Lin, saya bertanggung jawab untuk mengobati Dewi Long selama beliau terluka.

Yue Feng : Hmm, perkenalkan namaku Hu Yue Feng, dan dia Yu Shui Fei. Kamu tidak perlu berbicara begitu formal, aku dan Yu Fei hanya Dewa tingkat 5, kurasa kita sama.

Sen Lin : Tidak.

Yue Feng : Maksudmu?

Sen Lin : Saya ada Dewa Pelindung Hutan yang berasal dari dunia manusia, maka tingkatan saya tentu lebih dibawah anda, karena itu saya tidak dapat bersikap seperti apa yang anda inginkan.

Yue Feng : Hmm, Dewa dari dunia manusia ya? Bagiku sama saja sih, mau Dewa tingkat berapa, kita tetaplah Dewa yang keberadaan kita dibutuhkan oleh manusia, lagipula memang aku tidak terbiasa menghadapi sikap formal seperti itu. Panggil aku Yue Feng.

Sen Lin : Saya tidak berani.

Yue Feng : Beranikan diri lah, untuk apa kamu membungkukkan diri terus seperti itu. Kamu tidak berbuat salah ko.

Sen Lin : Saya…

Yue Feng : Selama beberapa hari ini mungkin kami akan terus kesini karena anak itu terus khawatir dengan keadaan Dewi Long, jadi mau tidak mau kita sering bertemu denganmu, biasakan diri lah memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Tak usah sungkan. (senyum)

Sen Lin : Baik.. terima kasih…

Yue Feng : Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin mencari teman saja.

(Tidak lama Yu Fei menghampiri Yue Feng dan Sen Lin)

Yu Fei : Feng.

Yue Feng : Bagaimana?

Yu Fei : Aku lega, sepertinya dia baik – baik saja, dia tidur dengan nyenyak walau tadi aku menarik – narik kupingnya. Hehehe…

Sen Lin : Eh? (kaget) beliau tidak terbangun kan?

Yu Fei : Ehehehe, tenang saja, dia kalau tidur tidak akan bangun sampai waktunya, jadi di apa – apakan tidak akan bangun. Oh ya ngomong – ngomong siapa kamu?

Yue Feng : Dia Lin Sen Lin, Dewa yang mengobati Dewi Long selama dia terluka.

Sen Lin : Salam kenal…

Yu Fei : Salam kenal! (langsung menggenggam tangan Lin)

Aku harap kamu dapat menyembuhkan Long dengan cepat ya! XD

Sen Lin : Ba…Baik…

Yue Feng : Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar, agar tidak ada pembicaraan tentang kita nantinya.

Yu Fei : Ayo, Lin aku serahkan padamu ya. Sampai jumpa.

Yue Feng : Sampai ketemu lagi.

(Yu Fei dan Yue Feng keluar dari ruangan Long)

Sen Lin : … (melihat kepergian Yu Fei Yue Feng)

Ternyata disekitar Dewi Long juga terdapat teman yang baik.

(Yu Fei dan Yue Feng berjalan hendak keluar dari Istana Langit)

Yue Feng : Aku jadi tidak yakin apakah Long itu seorang Dewa atau Dewi.

Yu Fei : Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?

Yue Feng : Karena tadi aku lihat wajahnya saat tidur terlihat tampan, dan saat dia terbangun wajahnya begitu cantik.

Yu Fei : Eh? Jadi kamu tertarik ya dengan Long?

Yue Feng : Egh! Jangan bercanda ya. /

Yu Fei : Ahahaha, ayo jangan bohong, jangan bohong.

Yue Feng : Jangan menggodaku deh (memelintir kepala Yu)

Yu Fei : Kyaaa! Ampun – ampun, tidak lagi .

Yue Feng : Makanya jangan berkata macam – macam lagi makanya.

Yu Fei : Habis rasanya kamu begitu memperhatikan dia.

Yue Feng : Apa maksudmu?

Yu Fei : Yang pertama kamu sudah tahu rupa Long kalau dia itu Dewi. Kedua kamu memperhatikan wajahnya Bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu kan.

Yue Feng : Kau itu cerewet ah. /

Yu Fei : Wah, Yue Feng tersipu, kyaa…kyaaa…

Yue Feng : Jangan bicara macam – macam disini (membekap mulut Yu)

(Tiba – tiba)

Zhi Long : Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?

Yue Feng : Dewa Zhi Long *

Yu Fei : Paman. * (membungkuk)

Zhi Long : Dewi Yu Shui Fei, sudah kukatakan berkali – kali kalau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

Yu Fei : Ah ya maafkan aku.

Yue Feng : Maaf, memangnya kenapa Yu Fei tidak boleh memanggil anda dengan sebutan tersebut, Yu Fei adalah sahabat dari anak anda, bukankah itu wajar.

Zhi Long : Sejak awal siapa yang mensetujui kalau Dewi Air ini boleh berteman dengan anakku? Tidak ada. Jadi dia tidak ada kebolehan untuk memanggilku.

Yue Feng : … #

Yu Fei : Ah, iya, kalau begitu maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memanggil anda itu lagi, kami permisi. Ayo Feng. (menarik tangan Feng)

Yue Feng : … # (kebawa)

Zhi Long : … (melihat kepergian Yu dan Feng)

(setelah keluar dari Istana Langit)

Yue Feng : Kenapa kau diam saja dia berkata seperti itu.

Yu Fei : Yah, memangnya aku mau melawan apa, yang dia katakan itu benar, aku berteman dengan Long karena Long yang terus memohon agar aku tidak menjauhinya karena dia adalah anak dari Dewa Naga Zhi Long, jadi wajar saja aku tidak disukai olehnya.

Yue Feng : Kalau begitu beritahu Dewi Long atas sikap ayahnya terhadapmu.

Yu Fei : Jangan. Kalau begitu dia bisa membenci ayahnya, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada masalah.

Yue Feng : Hahh.. terserahmu lah.

Yu Fei : Ahahaha, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Tiga hari nanti kita akan menemui Long dan mungkin dia sudah sadar, jadi kamu dapat mengobrol dengannya deh, akan kuberi waktu berdua deh.

Yue Feng : Sudah kukatakan jangan bicara keras – keras. Kau kan tahu kalau kita Dewa Dewi tidak boleh memiliki perasaan Cinta.

Yu Fei : Kurasa tidak masalah, kalau begitu kenapa Kaisar Langit dan Permaisuri menikah? Itu kan tidak adil. Yang terpenting adalah Cinta dan kesetiaan.

Yue Feng : Jangan bicara lebar dan menceramahiku (menjitak kepala Yu)

Yu Fei : Aduh. Aku kan ingin berbuat baik padamu!

Yue Feng : Jangan lupa, besok kamu harus tetap latihan untuk meniup seruling.

Yu Fei : Oh ya dan aku akan memberitahu Long kalau serulingnya dipatahkan olehmu. (langsung pergi meninggalkan Feng)

Yue Feng : Eh, tunggu, tunggu. Oy!

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

**PERLU DIINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI! SELURUH CERITA INI ADALAH FIKSI, DARI NAMA DEWA ATAUPUN YANG LAIN! Jika ada kesamaan itu adalah ketidaksengajaan!**

Chap 2 end! TBC to Chap 3! plis comment! Sannkyuu! XD


End file.
